


Of Gold Stars and Kisses

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute things, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kid Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In which the Wu-Kim family celebrate their accomplishments and rewards are recieved in kisses.





	Of Gold Stars and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> the events of this story are set in 2021
> 
> Both Yifan and Junmyeon are 31 in this story, while Kyungsoo is 6

Junmyeon comes home to a heart-warming sight—his tall giant of a husband is tying a vivid blue apron around their son. The apron is too big for Kyungsoo’s height, and he is swimming in it, even though Yifan tries his best to fold it around his waist. But it was still too adorable, and when Yifan picks Kyungsoo up to put him on the counter, the giggles are even more adorable. Junmyeon makes his presence known by chuckling, “So, how are my babies doing?”

His “babies” turn around, all big grins as they welcome Junmyeon home. Yifan asks, “So, how did the meeting go?”

Junmyeon puts away his things and grins, “Well, you need to start on the illustrations Mr Wu.”

“We got the green light?” Yifan asks, his eyes wide and sparkling. When Junmyeon nods, Yifan whoops and picks Kyungsoo up, who squeals. “Your appa is going to publish his first book!”

Kyungsoo claps in glee. He knows his appa is writing a book for kids like him, and he also knows his baba will draw the pictures in the book. He cries and wriggles out of Yifan’s hold to launch himself at Junmyeon, who picks him up and Kyungsoo throws his little arms in the air, his grin wide and cheerful, “Congratulations appa!”

Junmyeon laughs and ruffles Kyungsoo’s hair. “Thank you, Soo.”

“Oh!” Kyungsoo remembers something and signals Junmyeon to put him down as well. As soon as his feet touch the ground, he runs upstairs. Junmyeon raises an eyebrow at Yifan’s direction, “What was that about?”

Yifan shrugs as he comes closer and wraps his hands around Junmyeon’s waist. He kisses Junmyeon’s temple and whispers, “I am proud of you babe.”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “If you hadn’t pushed me, I wouldn’t have come this far. So, this is all thanks to you.”

Yifan laughs and shakes his head as Junmyeon tucks himself under his chin. “Hey, I am just your illustrator.”

“And the best one at that,” Junmyeon says, his voice muffled by Yifan’s apron. He rests his chin on Yifan’s chest and says, “You sure you will be able to squeeze in work for my book? I know you are busy at the company and I know you are the best in the business, and I am glad I am married to you but still if you think you cannot handle it, let me know.”

Yifan chuckles and gently rocks Junmyeon from side to side. He watches Junmyeon’s lips forming a pout and this isn’t the first time his husband has raised this question, and he knows this won’t be the last time he has to reassure him, “Myeon, I am the head graphic designer at Maison de Style, and I now have an entire team. I am sure I can manage, so stop worrying.”

Yifan presses his lips against Junmyeon’s temple, who sighs and closes his eyes, his hands fisting at Yifan’s waist, scrunching up the faded t-shirt. Yifan kisses his closed eyelids as well and Junmyeon feels the ever-familiar warmth spreading from the tip of his hair to his toes. Deep down, he knows, he wouldn’t have been able to do without Yifan. He had wanted to write for children for ages and if Yifan hadn’t kept encouraging him, pushing him and buying him all the tea in the world, he wouldn’t be here. So, he nestles further in Yifan’s embrace and presses his cheek on his husband’s chest, hearing the gentle thud of his heartbeat. He murmurs, “Thank you.”

Before Yifan could say anything, the sound of footsteps makes Junmyeon separate himself from him. Yifan looks to his side to see Kyungsoo entering the kitchen with a notebook in his hand. He skips to his parents and opens the notebook. He finds what he is looking for and lifts his hands to show the multiple gold stars he received on his maths classwork. He grins, “I was the only one who finished all the problems today!”

Yifan laughs and takes the notebook. Junmyeon peeks over his arm and smiles at the neat handwriting and the positive remarks his teacher left on the end of the page. He asks, “Hey Fan? What if our son is a bona fide maths genius?”

Kyungsoo frowns a little, “Bona fide? What does that mean?”

Junmyeon chuckles and picks his son up. Kyungsoo throws his arms around his neck as he explains, “It means real, like since you were the only one to finish your classwork today, I asked baba if you are a real expert in solving maths problems.”

Kyungsoo eyes widen and his small mouth drops before curving into a smile. “I could be one!”

Junmyeon laughs and plants a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead. He pulls back and presses his forehead to his son’s, “My baby did so well today!”

Beside him, Yifan scoffs. When Junmyeon turns his head to look at his husband, he finds him with a petulant expression on his face. Junmyeon raises an eyebrow in question and asks, “What?”

“I did well too today, where’s my kiss?” Yifan asks in all seriousness, though Junmyeon can see the effort he is putting to not break out into laughter.

Junmyeon narrows his eyes as Kyungsoo giggles at his father behaving like a kid. Junmyeon turns to ask Kyungsoo, “What do you think Soo? Does your father deserve kisses?”

Kyungsoo grins, before scrunching his face and putting a fist under his chin, as if thinking very hard. “I don’t know appa, does he?”

Yifan acts affronted and reaches towards Kyungsoo, pulling on his ear lightly. “Tch, young man, is that how you talk to your father?”

Kyungsoo pokes his baba’s cheek and pouts, “Well I got gold stars, what did you get?”

Junmyeon bites down on his lip to stop the laughter bubbling in his gut. As Kyungsoo ages, he is also developing quite a cheeky personality and it keeps both his parents highly entertained and amused. Meanwhile, Yifan hangs his head in shame and nods, “True, I have nothing to show.”

Kyungsoo presses his cheek against Junmyeon’s and gloats, “Then, I get all the kisses!” Junmyeon laughs as he kisses Kyungsoo again, this time on his cheek. Kyungsoo giggles and the sound of it still manages to make both his parents’ hearts expand in love. Yifan raises his head and drops a kiss of his own on top of his son’s head. When he straightens up, his eyes meet Junmyeon, who has a matching sappy expression on his face.

It has been two years since they brought Kyungsoo into their home and life. The first year was great, but it was also filled with nightmares, a bad fever and the child’s reluctance to be touched for fear of being abandoned again. But now, he understands his parents will never leave him like his real parents did, and he has relaxed and now he doesn’t mind all the hugs and kisses Yifan and Junmyeon never forget to shower him with.

Kyungsoo smiles, his eyes twinkling, “But baba promised to teach me how to make noodles today, so I guess for that he deserves a kiss?”

Junmyeon laughs out loud. “That is solid reasoning.”

Yifan too chuckles along and juts his chin out, his eyes closed. He hears his husband and son giggling before he feels kisses on both his cheeks. When he opens his eyes, and regards the glee in his son’s face, he can’t help the happiness flooding his body. And when he looks at Junmyeon’s beautiful face beaming down at their son, he feels very happy indeed.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE FLUFF IN ME IS COMING FROM


End file.
